Christal
by Scherzo Barouque
Summary: Modeling, Haute Couture, A rank missions and everything in between. Meet Hyuga Hinata, elusive high end designer and struggling Jounin. [ Nejihina ]


**Christal**

**Chapter One: Diamante**

.x

Konoha was a treasure cove of talents, riches, and fame.

The hard-hitting journalist Haruno Sakura of international renown was brought up there; so were Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino, prominent partners in the pop music industry. The Uchiha Estate at the heart of the metropolitan city housed some of the world's most successful businessmen and entrepreneurs; so did the Aburame Manor, though to a lesser extent.

Then there was the Hyuga.

If one mentioned the name Hyuga, how many people would come to mind?

The first two names would probably be Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hizashi, twins; the former older than the latter. Hiashi was a celebrated justice in the Fire Country's Supreme Court, while Hizashi was the founder of the biggest charity foundation in Asia, ASEHYUGA.

Hiashi's second daughter, Hanabi, worked as a highly sought-after supermodel for high-end brands.

She was stunning, with her raven locks falling past her shapely shoulders like a glossy waterfall, smoky eyes in cat-like slits and coated with lush hairs, along with the striking curves in her svelte form. According to more than several tabloids, she was ready to move on into the acting industry, where her cousin Neji was already flourishing in his glamorous career.

Also, one mustn't forget that with the entertainers in the industry there were also people who worked behind the scenes, to help dress the celebrities in the trendiest couture, to enhance their outstanding features with the latest technology of cosmetics, and so on.

The elusive Hyuga Hinata worked behind the scenes as a fashion designer, shying away from the limelight, and as a result did not gain as much reputation as the rest of her family members. Yet she was a skilled woman in her own right, setting fashion trends before others could react, embellishing her designs boldly, forever at the front of the fashion industry.

No one knew the talent behind the label 'Diamante'.

.x

Except for Hanabi, that is.

Hanabi worked mostly for Diamante and wore mostly Diamante, because really, Diamante was all she needed; Diamante had lines of cosmetics, jewelry, bags, shoes and watches, besides clothing.

And everything was cost-free.

Her sister was a genius, she decided, dabbing the latest eau de parfum onto her wrist. It smelled distinctly of Muguet and Iris.

"Hanabi," a familiar voice traveled through the door, "Are you done yet? It's been almost eternity."

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm done. Wait a sec." She capped the glass bottle tightly and left it on her large vanity, before leaving the room.

"Well, what d'you think?" Hanabi asked, posing stylishly in front of her sister. "Am I gorgeous or am I gorgeous?"

Hinata smiled slyly.

"Oh, I'm so sure."

"O-nee!" She gasped, clutching her face dramatically. "How _could_ you say something like that?"

"Kidding, kidding!"

The rest was drowned out in bubbling, frothing laughter.

.x

Of course, Konoha's mostly materialistic appearance was just a grandiose façade for the darker, undisclosed happenings under the surface.

The shinobi clans were a well-kept secret from the world at large.

Hinata was a gifted designer, and a talented kunoichi – it was just that there were more talented kunoichi in Konoha, like Sakura; or Hanabi, six years her junior. She didn't mind much, because Hanabi was her sister.

Being a Jounin came with a Jounin's responsibilities; Hinata had regular missions issued by Tsunade, the Hokage. Sometimes it seemed like a phenomenon for the shinobi to be able to juggle their careers and ninja duties at the same time, but they managed smoothly and prospered.

Hinata's next mission was to scout for assassins in Suna with Neji, much to her amusement. It seemed that Tsunade had a penchant for pairing her and her cousin together.

But it seemed logical. Shinobi assassins were literally 'fast and furious', and one Byakugan simply wasn't enough, even for a genius like Neji. Hanabi wasn't a Jounin yet, so they would have to resort to using her.

She stretched her arms lazily and hoisted her satchel onto her shoulders, walking towards Neji's studio.

.x

**Diamante: End.**

I really should be getting on with my VK fics. But the call of Nejihina has stopped me from doing so. :x Oh well. m(- -)m

Blugh. I hope this chapter didn't seem boring. In fact I hope this entire fic will be interesting enough.

Lol. Neji'll appear in the next chapter. (:

If you're reading this, please review! Thanks. :D


End file.
